


Dark Waters

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creatures, Gen, Horror, The Unknown, an attempt at horror, but still, i think its more suspense yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Comet just wanted to spend one last night near the water. He finds more than just the usual while there.





	Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is just something I had to write after taking a [couple](https://api.asm.skype.com/v1/objects/0-eus-d6-7a234584e6a8adec897d3d6854682fa3/views/imgpsh_fullsize) [pictures](https://api.asm.skype.com/v1/objects/0-eus-d6-03155dafb1e0f825cb943ac7a231c817/views/imgpsh_fullsize) at the beach. 
> 
> For [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) because they always want more horror in Star Wars.

Comet was hiding on one of the lower levels again. Well, he wasn’t exactly  _ hiding _ , he was supposed to be sleeping, but his tube felt cramped and too tight, too small for him now that he was no longer a cadet. He was a trooper now, shipping out to the 104th next rotation. 

Whatever the reason, he couldn’t sleep and decided to come down to the water one more time. He didn’t come down here too often, but enough that he was familiar with the layout of the deck. He was staring into the churning waves not far below him, wondering if he was ever going to miss this continuously wet planet when he thought he noticed something dark moving in the water.

They weren’t  _ strictly _ allowed on the lower levels. Comet was pretty sure it was just because they were worried about cadets falling in, but there were darker rumours that were known among the clones. Stories about cadets and even Kaminoans coming down to the lower levels and just  _ vanishing _ . Cadets could have possibly fallen in, though it would be unlikely, as highly trained as they all were at such a young age, they were all quite sure footed. But Kaminoans falling in? They had been on this watery hellhole for  _ generations _ , they didn’t just  _ fall in _ . But Comet had been down here multiple times, and he never had any problems.

Comet had been resting against one of the safety railings, but leaned over it as he watched the continued movement in the water. He had never seen anything like it. Comet has seen some impressive creatures in and out of the water on Kamino, but nothing like this dark…  _ something _ that was moving just under the surface. 

Comet yelped and jerked back when an appendage of some sort flashed out of the water and grabbed onto his boot. He had never unbuckled his boot so fast. The creature took it under water and absorbed it into itself, while other appendages started to reach out for the pilings that went deep under the water. Comet backed up as he watched the creature attempt to get onto the walkway.

He startled as his back bumped up against the door. He refused to take his eyes off the creature to turn and punch in the security code to get back in. It had made it partway up the piling and onto the walkway before it started to ooze back into the water. Wherever the creature touched the paint was marred and the durasteel smoked gently. Comet briefly let his eyes look out at some of the other walkways, and noticed the same kinds of markings on every lower level he could see. Some were much older than others, water wearing the marks smooth. 

Movement in the churning water caught his eye, and he got the door opened and closed behind him as fast as he could. He could hear the slap and the slick sounds of it searching near the door before a soft splash shortly after. 

Comet hadn’t had this kind of trouble getting his breathing and pulse under control since he was a young cadet. He had no karking idea what that was, but as he lopsidedly thumped through the corridors, he was determined to reinforce those rumors not to come down to the lower levels before he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I kept thinking about while writing this was the Stephen King short [The Raft](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8pro4n4irI) which honestly fucked me up pretty bad as a kid lol.


End file.
